The Incident
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: This is the incident that lead to the taming and controlling of Kensi Blye by Nate Getz.


We may never leave my uncles house. Somone just discovered they can throw a frisbee to a Wii dog... Their arms will be killing them in the morning, kinda the reason why I've cut down on my usage of the Wii. So this is the Incident, if I'm not mistaken, I've changed it around cause the first way I wrote it really sucked to me. Oh, and someone left me a review cheering on Kensi and Callen. I'm sorry, dude, I just see no proof of them as even remotely having a relationship more than brother and sister. I'm extremly good at telling who is going to be paired with who romantically and I see Kensi with Deeks as some sort of fling, but I see more of something between her and Nate than I do with her and Callen. I mean yeah they do a lot of undercover coupling together, but you can tell they're just having fun as friends. If the writers do plan on them being together, they need to do better. I picked up on Tiva and McAbby immediatly and even the hints of some Tate and an open possibility of Kibbs, but I just can't see Callen and Kensi, I'm sorry!

* * *

Nate paced the hallway back and forth as he waited. The team was working on a case, but he saw Kensi go down this hallway earlier, so chances are she'd be coming back down since it was a dead end. He saw her come out of an office and knew it was now or never.

He walked towards her pensively, not exactly sure how he was going to go about it, but knowing he was going to do this now. Once he got close enough, he leaned against the wall, trying to look casual, since she hadn't looked up from the file she had in hand.

"Hey Kens."

She looked up at him, "Nate, what's up?"

He walked along side her, hoping his words would make her come to a stop before they got out of the empty hall.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Kensi came to a stop and turned to him fully.

"Okay, what about?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but he didn't know how she would take it. He decided the best way to go was ask straight out.

"Are you… well, are you um-"

"Spit it out, Nate," Kensi responded, folding her arms across her chest, a file in hand, "I haven't got all day," she added in a lighter tone.

Kensi was a pretty smart girl, she knew where this was headed. Nate had been trying to talk to her for weeks but something always came up. Either she was way past due for the an evaluation or he wanted to ask her out and due to contradicting facts and strong instincts, she expected the second.

"Are you seeing anyone," he blurted.

That surprised her. She didn't expect him to actually ask. She thought he would chicken out or procrastinate until she got called away and he couldn't ask.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was- it was inappropriate of me."

"No, Nate, it's fine. I-"

"I'm sorry.. Kensi."

He took a step closer to her, but stumbled over his on feet in his attempt to show he was sincerely sorry. She helped him balance, placing hand on his arm and three fingers on his chest, still holding the manila folder. When he looked into her eyes, she realized how close they were to each other. She could feel the deep breath he let out against her face as he sighed.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He gave her a nod but didn't move to stand up straight. She didn't know why she felt the need to be closer to him or why he suddenly took a step closer to her. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him, and that's what she did.

It was a sweet and soft kiss that lasted maybe five seconds before she pulled away.

"I- I don't know why I did that. I-"

His lips crashed against hers in a much deeper, passionate kiss. Her arms immediately went around his neck, dropping the folder in hand and embracing Nate fully. She felt his hands on her waist and suddenly pulled away.

"I, um, I have to go. Callen and Sam…"

She didn't finish whatever she was going to say, simply walking away and leaving Nate standing there speechless. He looked down at the file she dropped and picked it up. Maybe it was best if he had Dom or someone gave it to her and kept his distance for a while, just to let her think.

He rubbed his lips with a soft smile.

* * *

He is purposely throwing the frisbey where the Wii dog can't get it and the dog doesn't seem happy. It's gonna suck to go home and not have internet service, or this clear of a view of my Wii video games on a television set. I think my tv is gonna die soon. There are a bunch of white lines running along the top of it, and anytime an object on whatever show is shown in that spot, it's upside down. Do you know how hard it is to watch X Files when odd objects appear?


End file.
